


(plush) lion heart

by jeodoboleo



Category: K-pop, VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 15:33:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7444459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeodoboleo/pseuds/jeodoboleo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>like with all collectors - it always starts with just one before it slowly goes out of control.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(plush) lion heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wellwishs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wellwishs/gifts).



hongbin reaches down to open the nightstand beside jaehwan's bed when he trips, near face-planting into laminate floor had he not grabbed onto the bed post in a death grip. he looks down, and there is the offender, a smile forever on its face. jaehwan's stuffed animal. heat bubbles up inside, and he wills himself to calm down, closing his eyes and breathing out slowly.

"jae _hwan_!" hongbin yells.

he hears the sound of bare feet padding along the floor before the door to the bedroom opens, and jaehwan is there, hand on the door-knob and looking slightly ruffled. he's in a pair of shorts and a holey top, eyes sleepy like he'd just woken up and hongbin feels an aching in his chest.

"what is it?"

hongbin steps away from the plush, pointing down at it as if it offended not only him but his whole family, "what is this. didn't i tell you several times to keep your plushies tidy? i nearly tripped on it."

jaehwan gasps dramatically, a hand to his chest, before he runs over and snatches the stuffed bunny plush up into his hands. he cradles it to his chest like a baby, stroking its long floppy ears.

"don't call her _it_ ," jaehwan tuts, jumping down onto his bed without a care and hongbin cringes at the squeak it creates, "she has a name."

they've had this bunk bed for years and who knows when it will go down. the day they first moved in and had finished setting up the bed, jaehwan had called dibs for the top bunk, scurrying up the ladder and nearly tripping. they had slept like that; jaehwan in top bunk and hongbin in bottom bunk, but jaehwan nearly rolling over in his sleep had changed that quickly. now the bottom bunk is jaehwan's home, but he always gets into bed with a hop, or simply flops down on it, and the joints of the bed creak in protest every time.

a mountain of stuffed animals bounce up with him, and hongbin fights rolling his eyes as a few of them land on the floor, walking back to sit on his computer chair at his desk.

"you see what i mean now," hongbin hooks his chin over the head rest of his chair, looking pointedly at the fallen, "what's her name anyways, since you're making such a fuss."

jaehwan lies back in his bed, luxuriously, as if laying back in a field of flowers or in a bubble bath, and not just in a pile of synthetic fur and cotton. he balances the bunny on his chest before looking at hongbin, eyes crinkled cutely as he beams.

"that's bun. the bunny."

hongbin lets a chuckle escape, "oh really?"

"yeah, really," jaehwan says, picking out another plush by his head, "and this," he holds up a small kitten toy; a calico with orangey eyes, "is pup."

"pup?" hongbin's really laughing now, spinning his chair to face him. jaehwan is looking at pup with such child-like wonderment hongbin is so tempted to take the kitten from his hands and kiss his fingers and his lips and, god, he's so fond of this idiot, "let me guess. you have a puppy stuffed animal named kitty?"

jaehwan shakes his head and hums, sitting back up so he can hug his legs close to himself, propping his chin on his knees. he looks cute like this, a lot younger, lip jutted out and wide-eyed; not like he's two years hongbin's senior and on the way to graduation. hongbin wants to protect him.

"no, i actually don't have a puppy plushie yet," jaehwan says, words muffled into his knees and brows drawn together.

hongbin decides at that moment he's buying jaehwan one.

hongbin leans his arm against the armrest, chin in palm, mirroring jaehwan and eyeing the pink stuffed animal, "so you have that bright pink one but no puppy?"

jaehwan's eyes light up, and he grins, he looks sly and hongbin wonders what's going on through his head. jaehwan rummages around beside him, unearthing a small pink shark underneath the various other animals, more dropping to the floor. a sheep, a giraffe, a duck; he even has an anteater but no puppy.

"now this one!" jaehwan says, smile so wide his bottom lip is lopsided, "is bean."

hongbin sputters. jaehwan had excitedly opened a package that arrived one day, nearly cutting himself with the scissors he used to slice open the packing tape as he mumbled excitedly about a customized plush animal he ordered online. ever since then he slept with that stuffed animal every night, tucked close to his body. jaehwan had even named it after the nickname he always affectionally called him; bean.

hongbin digs his nails into the armrest, hoping the heat rising to his face isn't visible. but jaehwan is blushing in return, hiding his enjoyment of hongbin's reaction and giggles behind bean, and hongbin is itching to tackle him into the sheets.

jaehwan collects himself, fiddling with his bangs and not looking hongbin in the eye anymore, "i got bean because, he looks like you," jaehwan's smiling now, cheeks round, "small and cute and lots of teeth." hongbin feels himself flush again. but then jaehwan suddenly sounds sad, wriggling his toes into the mattress, "i get lonely when you aren't here sometimes and i really like you. _Like_ , like."

hongbin blinks, unbelieving of the words coming out of jaehwan's mouth, he says softly, "i...what?"

jaehwan shakes his head, smile not reaching his eyes, putting bean down gently on his pillow, "i need to check on the ramen it's probably just a burnt mass of noodles now."

he leaves the room as gently as he came, and hongbin bites his lip, he didn't mean to react that way. he was so caught off guard and even now his mind is still in a haze. jaehwan is so full of life, but it's so easy to see when he's hurting, especially if you've gotten close enough to jaehwan for him let his guard down and let you into his most vulnerable self. hongbin sighs in frustration, more at himself than anything, and meets eyes with bean on the bed. he glares at it like it was all its doing.

 _what're you looking at_.

*

hongbin carefully approaches jaehwan's furiously stirring figure at the stove, wrapping his arms around his stomach and nestling his face in the crook of jaehwan's neck; hongbin's not the best with words, he knows it, but touch always helps jaehwan. he breathes in the scent of jaehwan's apple bodywash and lets the older melt into his chest before he speaks, his hand stilling before covering hongbin's own.

"i'm sorry i reacted that way hyung- jaehwan-ah- i...," he sighs and jaehwan trembles slightly in his embrace, "i just got surprised because i've always liked you, and, now i know you like me too."

jaehwan shifts to look at him, and hongbin lets go, arms trailing his sides.

his eyes are misty, but his smile is crinkling his eyes, a true smile, and hongbin can't help but beam back at him, "i'm so happy hongbinnie."

hongbin swallows the lump in his throat, "me too."

jaehwan reaches for him, hesitantly, soft. fingers sweeping up his chest before wrapping his arms around hongbin's neck, stepping close and into his space, sharing breaths. hongbin's hands shake as they settle themselves on the older's hips, unsure, but wanting all the same and jaehwan is looking at him with such soft eyes and-

the older is kissing him; just a gentle press of lips before jaehwan's sucking on his lower one. hongbin moans, squeezing jaehwan's hips and jaehwan pushes his tongue into hongbin's mouth with a needy whine. jaehwan tastes like ramen broth and it makes him want to laugh - even that is cute. jaehwan's breath is warm against his skin and his fingers stroke the hair at his nape. the kiss turns hungrier. it's as if they're making up for lost time and hongbin nearly backs jaehwan up against the counter.

when they part they're both panting, hongbin's gaze hazy, but jaehwan with his kiss-slick lips and pink cheeks is so beautiful he wants to be the reason for it every day.

*

hongbin's trying to get the words on his textbook to stop swimming before his eyes, lids heavy and threatening to close, when jaehwan opens the door to the bedroom with a cardboard box in hand.

hongbin rotates in his chair, quirking his eyebrows at the box and jaehwan simply grins, opening up the flaps and reaching into the it and producing-

another stuffed animal.

hongbin would've pretended to groan, pretended that he never wanted to see another plushie ever again, pretended that he's boyfriend's with the stuffed animal equivalent of a old cat lady, but this time the toy is a puppy. it perks hongbin's interest.

"a puppy huh?" hongbin says, trying hard not to let his amusement show.

jaehwan nods gleefully, hair bouncing, "it's for you."

"me?"

"yes you, lee hongbin," jaehwan giggles, "who else is in this room?"

jaehwan extends his arms and hongbin takes the plush from him gently, petting it's soft fur. it's a cute small thing; sandy coloured with a long snout and pointed ears and a curled tail. there's a red collar around it's neck, a gold bone-shaped pendant dangling down from it. the curve of the puppy's mouth looks like it's smiling. it reminds him of-

hongbin feels realization hit him, and he looks at the name on the pendant before he looking up at jaehwan who's watching him with an innocent gaze, "it's a jyanie pup isn't it?"

jaehwan nods, biting back his shy grin, "it's for days in case you get lonely and don't have me around to sleep with at night."

jaehwan’s smile goes from shy to mischievous and hongbin feels himself burst inside. he stands quickly, taking jaehwan's hands in own and pulling them towards the bed before pushing jaehwan down onto it, ignoring jaehwan's squeak of protest of, "we're squishing jyanie between us! we can't do indecent things with the children watching!"

"dummy," hongbin laughs, "it's okay."

hongbin settles down on his side to face jaehwan, taking jyanie from jaehwan’s hands and tossing him gently to the foot of the bed, tangling their legs together, "i don't need jyanie tonight when i have the real thing."

**Author's Note:**

> * for my love [wellwishs](http://archiveofourown.org/users/wellwishs) ♡♡♡♡♡♡  
> * inspired by jaehwan's love for figurines and [this](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/ClBLcajWgAAoLaa.jpg)  
> * you can also find and talk to me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/jeodoboleo) and [tumblr](http://www.jeodoboleo.tumblr.com/)!~  
> * comments (and kudos) are appreciated and encourage me to post more! ♡♡♡


End file.
